


Take me too

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, ahahahha, timelines are wrong just so i can cause more pain, yeah i may or may not have cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis finds that her rooms are practically time capsules--Smaug's wrath did not touch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me too

“Lady Dis, the way to your rooms has been cleared. We thought you’d like to be the first one in them.”

Dis nodded, even though she knew they would be full of memories.

The wrath of Smaug had hardly touched the rooms in the royal wing—almost everything was exactly as she left it, albeit dusty.

She made her way first to the chair where Kili had always loved to climb on and pretend he was king.

She could still see him, so young, so innocent, not suspecting the fate that would befall him.

She picked up the paper discarded on the table—Fili had been drawing just before they fled.

It was a picture of their family.

Thror, Thrain, Frerin, and Thorin stood in the background, happy and smiling.

Dis herself stood in front of them, holding Kili on her hip with one arm and holding Fili’s hand with the other.

She told herself she would not cry, and replaced the picture, making her way further into the rooms.

There was the knife Thrain had given her the day she came of age.

There was the clasp that Thorin and Frerin had made and presented to her on her wedding day, lying forgotten on the dresser.

There was the circlet passed down for generations that signified she was of the Line of Durin.

There was the wall with the stains that had never completely come off after she had left Fili and Kili with Thorin and Frerin and they had decorated her wall.

There was Kili’s tiny toy bow he used to play with constantly.

There were Thorin’s beads he had been showing her—the ones that would have been for his consort.

She turned, and for half a second she could see them.

She saw the scene as she had seen it all those years ago.

Fili sitting at the table, drawing his picture, Kili climbing on Frerin as he tried to sharpen his sword, and she was scolding him “How many times to I have to tell you not in here Frerin what if it slipped and hit Fili or Kili,” and Thorin was scowling because he wanted to show off the beads he had made and _Mahal damn it,_ she thinks as she breaks down.

 _Is there even a Mahal?_ she wonders. _If he does exist, he surely couldn’t be as cruel as to take **everything** she has._

 _Just take me too,_ she whispers, in between sobs. _Take me too._


End file.
